


【好兆头/AC/PWP】索取与治愈

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 有两个小小的私设：1、恶魔在堕天时受到诅咒，无法对心爱之人表达爱意，否则唇舌会被灼伤。2、天使充满爱的吻可以疗伤。





	【好兆头/AC/PWP】索取与治愈

克鲁利没法对亚茨拉斐尔说自己有多爱他。他没法对天使表达自己的爱。  
——这是6000年的生命中让恶魔最最恼火的事情。  
他可以装腔作势地说自己爱死了今天的天气，或者挑着眉头向天使询问“你所谓的‘充满了爱’是什么意思”，但他偏偏无法对着亚茨拉斐尔认认真真地说出那个词。  
当那个词的第一个音阶跳上他的舌头时，恶魔舌尖传来一阵刺痛，如烙铁灼烧，如铁钉穿过。  
他就是没法说出那个词。

于是这条6000岁老蛇几乎是气急败坏地扒光自己的衣服，抱着天使一起滚到了旧书店的地板上。  
他的肩胛骨磕到了桌腿，这点疼跟舌尖的灼痛相比根本不算什么。  
天使双唇间溜过一声轻而短促的惊呼，然后那双眼睛里便写满了快乐。  
对一个人的爱意就算是不说出口，也可以从眼睛中流露。他早就明白了克鲁利的心思，也完全乐于接受这场突如其来的性爱。  
他感到空气中漂浮着很多、很多的，爱。  
“该死的伟大计划，去他妈的不可言喻的计划。”克鲁利把墨镜随手丢在桌上——又或者是地上——双手胡乱摸上天使整整齐齐的三件套，急不可耐地剥去碍事的外套、马甲，粗鲁地扯去格纹领结。  
“别把衣服丢在地上，克鲁利，会出褶子——”他徒劳地向自己可怜巴巴堆在地板上的衣服伸了伸手。  
“情欲犹如炭火，必须使它冷却，否则，那烈火会把心烧焦——”恶魔在天使脸上留下细碎的吻，而后他伸出鲜红的蛇信子，在天使下唇上蜻蜓点水般舔了一下，“我的心上燃着一团火，天使，我自己没法让它冷却下来。”  
亚茨拉斐尔脑袋里有什么东西断开了。  
他配合着甩去上半身最后一件衣服，九十年来一直保持着巅峰状态的白衬衫被它们压在身下、衬着恶魔健康的古铜色肌肤。这恶魔在天使面前将头向后仰去、露出线条优美性感的喉结。  
那是蛇的七寸。  
他在天使面前将自己最脆弱的地方袒露。  
“如若在这样消遣光阴的娱乐中共厮混，那么——”亚茨拉斐尔俯下身去，用唇舌碰触着伊甸园之蛇的喉结，身下的躯体开始颤抖战栗。  
他快乐而满足，在那喉结上留下细碎的吻痕与齿印，优美的韵律如乐章一般在唇舌间跳跃：“——炎夏迟迟的长日，都要去得像一瞬。”  
恶魔被他动情的吟诵逗得笑出声来。  
天使将头埋在红发簇拥下的脖颈间，感受着温热皮肤下生命的脉搏和律动。这身体里奔涌了6000年的鲜血，这胸腔里跳动了6000年的心，在这一刻，为他们二人所共有。  
最脆弱之处被最爱之人细细啃咬舔舐，巨大的恐惧和喜悦一同涌入克鲁利心里，他感到自己身体下奔涌着一条温热的河。  
克鲁利在天使面前将自己打开。

曾经有那么一群天使因反叛、情欲和妒忌堕落。他们坠入硫磺池，烈焰将他们洁白的羽毛焚烧殆尽。  
严格意义上来说克鲁利并算不上堕落，他只是问了几个问题交了不该交的朋友。他一路向下慢悠悠地逛着，走走停停。  
他从未与任何人或天使，又或者地狱同僚们，做过这种事情。  
他甚至连一条母蛇都不曾操过  
虽然从不缺母蛇对这条有着漂亮红黑鳞片的金眼大蛇投怀送抱。  
也从不缺各种各样的男男女女对迷人的克鲁利先生芳心暗许。  
是啊，地狱的大红人，听摇滚开宾利的克鲁利，看起来从来不缺人陪的克鲁利，这6000年实际上过得慎独又禁欲。  
骂植物堵高速断WiFi，这就是他干过的最邪恶的事情。当同僚们在罗马斗兽场旁的淫窝里纵情享乐，当人类在街头巷尾的廉价声色场将原始欲望挥霍，克鲁利移开眼睛、默默走开。  
他要的不是这廉价的欢愉。  
相比之下，反而是向来懂得如何爱也需要被爱的天使在这方面懂得稍微多一些。

亚茨拉斐尔伏在克鲁利身上低下头去，用牙齿轻轻碾磨挺立的乳头，舌尖在上面打着转。那两颗可怜的小东西被唾液浸润得像熟透的莓果。克鲁利周身线条绷紧，似一条真正的蛇那样弓起腰身，那腰上没一丝赘肉，一双稍微大一点的手就可以将它掐住。  
天使左手与恶魔的右手十指相扣，而他的右手顺着克鲁利的身体曲线一寸寸向下抚去，掌心热得像火，手掌下的躯体一阵阵战栗。  
当天使的指尖来到恶魔双腿之间，他碰触到一片温热的滑腻。  
克鲁利撑起上半身，睁大眼睛看着亚茨拉斐尔的每一个动作。6000年的生命已经够长了，长得足以让他不情不愿地忘记一些事情。他不知道未来还有多少个6000年，他要把这些画面牢牢记在脑子里。  
“克鲁利——”亚茨拉斐尔右手的食指和中指在他臀缝处浅浅摩擦，这不痛不痒的撩拨让恶魔有些难受，“你如果没准备好… …”  
“操蛋，天使，去他妈的没准备好。”恶魔笑着扭了扭腰，将自己更好地嵌进天使身下。  
他将一只手探向自己下半身，在股间搅拌出淫糜的水声——然后克鲁利将这只手举到天使面前，张开的五指间是大片透明粘稠的液体。  
“我等不及了，天使。快点，操我。”

于是那两根在克鲁利臀缝间浅浅游走的手指拨开臀肉向更深处探去，所触之处湿润滑腻得畅通无阻。  
亚茨拉斐尔圆润的中指在他下身隐蔽的入口处打着圈儿，就着体液的润滑一点一点按穴口依旧紧绷的肌肉，然后慢慢推进去一个指节。  
克鲁利伸出舌头舔过自己的上唇，他稍稍挑起眉毛。这感觉有点奇怪。  
天使的手指继续慢慢向内推进，炙热紧窄的甬道生涩但热情地迎接着6000年来的第一位访客。克鲁利扭了扭腰，主动将天使的手指吞得更深。  
“克鲁利，别这么急。”亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍他平坦的小腹，“我不想弄伤你。”  
“哈！我是恶魔，恶魔的身体淫荡至极、天生适合做爱。”有着金色蛇瞳的恶魔叫嚣着，主动将自己送向天使的方向，他身下的河缓缓流淌。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔又伸进去一根手指——他两根手指并拢，在恶魔后穴内一圈圈搅动按压，将入口的皱褶一丝丝抚平，让这入口里里外外每一个角落都沾满黏滑温热的液体。  
克鲁利的呼吸开始急促起来。  
做爱——他在书上和电视上都看过这档子事儿，大多数时候屏幕上的男男女女像牲口一样做着活塞运动，发出原始而野蛮的吼叫与呻吟，在欲望得到释放后像新生儿那般赤裸裸地瘫痪在一边。  
他着实不太理解其中的奥妙。  
而现在他开始稍微了解了——那强烈不可抗拒的原始欲望，那被堕天使淫荡本性激发得放大了好几倍的欲望。  
天使的手指在他身下一圈圈打着转，按压、抽插，每一次抽离时都带出粘稠的液体，插入时传来淫糜不知廉耻的水声。  
克鲁利一条腿不自觉地屈起，他的脚趾随着每一次抽插和按压而不自主地回勾，修长笔直的小腿绷出漂亮至极的利落线条。  
天使默不作声将他屈起来的腿抬高，架在肩上，然后伸进了第三根手指。  
克鲁利“嘶——”一声向后仰起了脖颈。  
他的喉结上下滚动，胸口缓缓浮起一片撩人的红。  
天使将三根手指并拢向深处推去，搅动着更深处的情欲，同时转动手掌用拇指摩擦着克鲁利的阴囊。  
恶魔腰腹部肌肉紧绷，细密的汗珠开始渗了出来。  
“克鲁利？你还好吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔性格细致体贴，他的体贴在眼下看起来相当不合时宜。  
“操，天使，我——”脏话在脱口而出的刹那成了喘息声，他连呼吸都浸着被情欲熏得变了味的沙哑。  
这声音在亚茨拉斐尔听来胜过天籁。  
他知道克鲁利的身体准备好了。  
恶魔唇间发出蛇类的“嘶嘶”声，金色瞳孔收缩成锐利的一条缝儿。他伸出猩红的蛇信子，像扑火的飞蛾，戏谑而深情地在天使下巴上留下一个吻，然后主动将双腿张得更开了些。  
亚茨拉斐尔的进入几乎没有受到任何阻碍。  
堕天使天性淫荡的身体、细致的扩张准备、充分得有点过分的润滑和两个人默契的配合，注定让这场性爱的愉悦远远大于痛苦。  
克鲁利将亚茨拉斐尔尺寸惊人的性器整根吞入，那玩意儿巨大炙热得像烧红的铁棍，初次经历性爱的大蛇感觉自己的身体简直要被切开。然而他的身体和心依旧热情又欣喜，扭动着想要将亚茨拉斐尔吞得更深一点，主动收缩着身下初尝禁果的小嘴想带给对方更多快乐。  
亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利架在自己肩头的腿弯上落下一个温柔至极的吻，然后他轻轻动了起来。  
他们交合的地方搅出水声，温热凉滑的液体被每一次缓慢抽离带出体外，然后又在插入时聚在穴口——克鲁利的后穴被彻底撑开，像熟透了的果子，薄薄一层表皮下面是丰润多汁的果肉，牙齿只需要轻轻磕上去就有汁水在口腔中溅开。  
伊甸园里的确不该种一棵不让人吃的苹果——亚茨拉斐尔在又一次完全插入时想着——它们太美味了，那么诱人，那么危险，难怪克鲁利要诱惑夏娃去吃那颗苹果，难怪亚当要说每一颗苹果都值得偷吃。  
美丽而危险的事物，像克鲁利，就该在地狱里燃烧、在情欲中绽放。  
克鲁利咬着嘴唇撑起上半身，他架在天使肩头的腿无力地摇晃着，另一条腿撑在木地板上徒劳地想寻找平衡。  
去他妈的平衡，他现在要连自己的灵魂都找不到了，根本顾不上操蛋的平衡。  
他眼中闪烁着巨大的喜悦，6000年以来的第一场性爱，恶魔克鲁利第一次感觉自己如此完整。  
他在强烈的欢愉中喘息呻吟，收缩着身后的入口将这欢愉传递给亚茨拉斐尔，他扭动着身体向天使索取更多。  
“操我，天使，操我——”恶魔勾起嘴角，情欲爬上眼梢，“我——爱你——”  
在那个词脱口而出的瞬间，克鲁利听到了自己舌头被灼伤的声响。  
跟煎牛排的“滋滋”声听起来也差不了太多。  
身下逐渐汇聚起来的快感稍稍冲淡了唇舌灼伤的疼痛，亚茨拉斐尔抽插的频率逐渐加快，克鲁利伸手圈住天使的脖子，欣喜地又重复了一遍：“我爱你，天使。”  
埋在身体里的性器又胀大了一圈。  
恶魔金色的瞳孔里闪着狂喜。  
见鬼去吧，不可言喻的伟大计划，去他妈的上帝的诅咒，去他妈的无法对心爱之人表达的爱意。  
6000年来第一次，克鲁利将天使拥在自己的臂弯里，肆无忌惮地大声念出那个被诅咒的词、那不被允许的爱意。  
“我爱你。”  
他说。  
疼痛愈加尖锐，像用烧得通红的钉子将舌头与嘴唇钉在一起。  
“我爱你，天使！”  
他挑起眉毛，扬起下巴，像远道而来的朝圣者，像舞台上调侃嘲讽的小丑，像飞蛾扑火的殉教者，像极尽诱惑的堕落者。  
“我爱你，我爱你，天使——我爱你。”  
这恶魔的瞳孔因疼痛而缩成一条缝儿，似针般锐利，鲜血顺着唇角滴落；他却肆无忌惮地、嚣张而狂喜地、如同在向上帝叫嚣一般一遍遍重复着那个词。  
疼痛和快感一同加剧，两种截然不同的鲜明感受将他的灵魂向两边拉扯。  
“我爱——”  
——然后天使吻住了他。  
“不要再说了。”亚茨拉斐尔的吐息在他鼻尖和唇舌上挑逗，“别说了，克鲁利——我知道的。”

6000年来，克鲁利第一次知道，天使充满爱意的亲吻有治愈之奇效。  
亚茨拉斐尔的舌头柔软丰腴，是最最上乘的糕点也无法比拟的味道。这软舌撬开恶魔的唇，在他口腔里细细舔舐，不放过任何一个细小的角落。他的动作似圣母般慈悲，又如爱人般多情，恶魔口中的伤口在这亲吻下逐渐痊愈，疼痛也随之烟消云散。  
他们在这样绵长的亲吻中向彼此索取，沉浮于等待了太久才姗姗来迟的情欲。克鲁利催促他再快一点，话语间夹杂着断断续续低沉的喘息。他像一盘沙、一团火，在冲撞顶弄下被情欲冲得支离破碎，温柔的亲吻又将他一点点拼凑完整。  
越来越多的快感在身下聚集。恶魔的眼睛亮得惊人。他弓起腰身，发丝散乱地黏在脸颊上，一切话语都在即将说出口的一刹那被撞碎，成了愉悦而低哑的呻吟。  
天使颤抖着在他身体里释放，恶魔不止满足地将滚烫的白浊尽数吞进体内，伴着从牙缝里溢出来的呻吟在同时达到了高潮。  
像是一道电流顺着脊椎溜进了大脑。  
克鲁利感觉脑子里炸开一团神圣至极的光。白得刺眼。  
他甚至怀疑受了诅咒的自己会不会被亚茨拉斐尔射出来的神圣精液就此净化掉。

最初也最猛烈的快感慢慢消退之后，克鲁利翻了个身，将自己摊成一个大字型。  
他能感到情欲和体表的高温一起慢慢在空气中挥发。  
亚茨拉斐尔就躺在身边，赤身裸体的天使有一种古典而丰富的美感，如文艺复兴时期的画作。他脸上的潮红还没有消退，愉悦和满足一同写在那双明亮的眼睛里。  
“克鲁利——”天使侧过身，雪白丰润的身体像一大块糖霜，或者一块淡奶油，“我感受到了——很多很多的、巨大的爱意。”  
克鲁利眨眨眼睛。  
然后他飞快但深情地说了一句“我爱你”。  
果不其然，恶魔再次被诅咒灼伤了唇舌，刚刚从性爱中恢复的大蛇对着天使肆无忌惮地吐出舌头、露出上面的伤痕。  
这恶魔满脸都写着“天使，快给我一个可以疗伤的吻”。  
——亚茨拉斐尔因这有恃无恐的无耻行径睁大了眼睛，而克鲁利则想着，这个无耻的小花招他可以至少再耍上6000年。


End file.
